Along with the development of full touch screen in the field of electronics, there are more and more mobile terminals equipped with a full touch screen. A user can enter characters and perform other operations with his/her fingers touching and sliding on the full touch screen of a mobile terminal.
In general, a user enters characters through an input-method which is compatible with a full touch screen mobile terminal. Among input-methods designed for full touch screen mobile terminals, most of them copy the user interfaces and display modes from traditional cell phones, including virtualized keyboards and input windows on the touch screen. To accommodate the practical needs of users, various kinds of the input-method keyboards are provided and can be adjusted according to users' preferences. Different input-method keyboards have different sizes and layouts.
The current approach to adjust input-method keyboard is mainly modifying the layouts. Specifically, one approach is to place an adjustment button on the input-method keyboard interface. When a user taps the button on the touch screen with a finger, the layout of the current input-method keyboard is modified. Another approach is to set a gesture recognition feature of linear sliding on the interface of the input-method keyboard. When a user linearly slides a finger on the touch screen, the current layout of the input-method keyboard is modified.
However, current technologies have at least the following disadvantages:
For the current two approaches for adjusting input-method keyboards, in the first approach, the adjustment button takes up certain space on the interface which affects the appearance and lowers the processing ability of the interface. In the second approach, linearly sliding gesture may be triggered by accidental operation of a user which affects the user experience. Further, both approaches only convert the layouts of the input-method and, thus, are not comprehensive enough to accommodate users' practical requirements.